


Phantasmal comfort

by hitokiridarkempress



Series: Iron Plushie and the Sorcerer Supreme [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Stephen Strange Needs a Hug, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel), do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: “Good morning Tony.”  Stephen lightly presses on the arc reactor, happy to enjoy the moment.“I love you.” Was Tony’s reply.





	Phantasmal comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off a [sad headcanon I made](https://metalandfood.tumblr.com/post/186747573082/sad-headcanon-after-endgame-stephen-now-sleeps) Set after Endgame.
> 
> If you wanted fluff, click that back button. Because somebody's gonna get a hurt real bad!

Today is one of the better days for Stephen. Today there were no nightmares, just sweet dreams of him and Tony enjoying their life. Stephen wakes up and feels the soft warm body pressed against him. The arc reactor is gleaming brightly against Tony’s chest, proof of Tony’s existence. Stephen smiles and presses a kiss on Tony’s head.

“Good morning Tony.” Stephen lightly presses on the arc reactor, happy to enjoy the moment.

“I love you.” Was Tony’s reply.

Stephen smiles and starts to move Tony in the middle of the bed making sure the covers are snug against him. Tony deserves this lazy day, it gives Stephen a great peace of mind knowing Tony is safe. Stephen goes about his normal routine: brush teeth, shave, and change his clothes. He takes a deep breath, and leaves his bedroom.

“Be good Tony.”

Tony doesn’t reply.

Breakfast was a silent affair. Wong is glaring at Stephen; Stephen wisely kept his head down intent on finishing his breakfast. He already knows what Wong wants to say, there’s nothing wrong with having Tony here with him. He’s perfectly fine with the way things are. Thankfully Wong doesn’t say a word and Stephen is grateful for the reprieve.

The peacefulness doesn’t last.

He can ignore the worried stares from Pepper Potts as he regales Morgan of what he and Tony did last week. Morgan doesn’t ask to see Tony. He thinks nothing of it, though Tony might be sad on not being able to see his daughter. Their meeting was cut short Pepper says Morgan will be too busy with school for him and Tony to visit. Stephen hears the implication loud and clear, don’t come back.

Potts doesn’t deserve Tony anyway.

He knows most of the avengers avoid him. It is better that way; they have no business dictating on how he runs his life. Thanos is gone, the multi-verse is still intact, and Tony is safe at home. _Everything is fine._

Tony is gone from the bed.

Stephen is frantic, ‘where is Tony? Who could have taken him?’ He’s tearing apart his room trying to find out where Tony has gone.

“Looking for this?”

Stephen’s head whipped up to see Wong holding a small plush doll. Beautifully handcrafted, with big brown eyes, a big wide smile, and an arc reactor placed onto the doll’s chest. Stephen snarls, “Give him back Wong!”

Wong frowned, “This has gone on long enough Stephen. Everyone is worried about you. Stark’s child gave you this doll to help you with your nightmares. Now I see it has simply fed your delusions. It is no longer a kindness, it is a cruelty to you, to Stark, and to Stark’s family. ”

“Don’t you dare say another word, Wong!” Stephen is shaking; he raises his hands to start a spell. He has to save Tony.

Wong shakes his head, “Having this doll with you doesn’t erase the fact Stark is dead, Stephen. This isn’t healthy, it is madness. I’m putting a stop to this right now. This needs to go.” Stephen sees Wong preparing to cast a spell. Everything in Stephen screams for him to save Tony.

The Cloak of Levitation senses its master’s distress and wraps itself around Wong, causing the man to drop the doll. Stephen grabs Tony and holds him close to his chest. The cloak releases Wong as soon as Stephen has the doll in his arms.

Wong looks at Stephen glaring hatefully at him; the doll cradled in one arm, the other is holding a shield of seraphim. Tears are running down the man’s cheeks.

“Touch him again, and I’ll kill you. “ Stephen chokes out.

Wong slowly backs away, his face filled with sorrow. “Do you think Stark would be happy seeing you like this?” It’s a heart-wrenching sight, to see Stephen so broken clutching the doll like a lifeline.

“It’s all I have of him…please. Let me have this small comfort.” Stephen is clinging onto the doll, the doll speaks out, “I am Iron Man!” Stephen sobs and clutches the doll harder.

Wong stares at the man in pity. He shakes his head and walks away; he knows a lost cause when he sees it. But not before telling Stephen, “One day, I hope you’ll find peace.” With that, Wong closes the door shut.

Stephen just falls on his knees, and sobs onto the plush doll crying out the injustice of it all. Deep down, he knows he should let go and move on. It isn’t fair to Tony. One day…

Night comes, and Stephen falls onto the bed exhausted from all the crying. He curls up to the Tony doll and presses the arc reactor.

“I love you.”

More tears fall, “Good night Tony.” And Stephen pretends that Tony is in his arms once again and dreams of warm brown eyes filled with love.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Stephen...
> 
> One day I won't hurt you so much. But not today.
> 
> You can yell at me here or at my Tumblr at [MetalandFood](https://metalandfood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
